1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to devices and methods for capturing images, and particularly to an image capturing device with a voice command controlling function and implementation method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital image capturing devices, e.g., digital cameras, camera phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are very popular due to features that are not found in film cameras. These features includes displaying an image on a screen immediately after the image is recorded, a capacity to take thousands of images on a single small memory device, an ability to record video with sound, an ability to edit images, and to delete images so as to allow re-use of the storage they occupied, and so on. However, some operations still need to be enabled manually, such as operations of taking photos and deleting images rely on a user to press corresponding buttons on the image capturing devices.
What is needed, therefore, is an image capturing device with more intelligent functions, which may help users to control the image capturing device without manual operations.